


Jealous Oliver - About Ray after he gets back to normal size

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is back, alive and normal sized, he's at the Hospital and Felicity is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Oliver - About Ray after he gets back to normal size

Ray Palmer wasn’t dead. Every news bulletin stated the fact. Oliver was happy; the same way he figured Felicity was happy to see Sara alive back in the day, but did Felicity need to be back at the Hospital holding his hand?

No she didn’t. Ray was the doctor’s business now. The Hospital had plenty of nurses and doctors and they were all hovering over Ray Palmer like flies.

“How is he?”

Thea sat in the chair next to him in the long corridor.

“Don’t really know. I’m just waiting for Felicity.”

Thea could tell Oliver was on edge about something.

“How’re you?”

“Better you are here.”

Last time he waited in a corridor like this he was covered in Thea’s blood and waiting for the worst while praying for the best. Having her here was a bit soothing.

The door opened. Oliver immediately look up hopeful. It was just a nurse. He got back to the somber state.

“Is Felicity gone in there long?”

“Yes.” Far too long. What was keeping her in there? With him.

“She’ll be out soon then.”

He hoped so.

The door opens once more. And Oliver’s hopeful eyes turn to happy eyes.

“Thea, you’re here. Good.”

“How’s Ray?” Oliver was glad Thea beat him into asking the question. It was polite to ask and he would be polite but he rather not.

“Getting better. Doctors don’t really know what happen so they are checking everything.”

“So we can go home?” his voice was hope riddle.

“That’s what I came out here to say. I can’t go home, I have to stay, Oliver”

No, this was not happening.

“Why? You’re no doctor and that’s what Ray needs right now.”

“Please Oliver don’t make this harder. I have to stay because of the nanotech we are using.”

It made sense.

“Then I’m staying right here.”

“Oliver. This can take all night. You can’t stay here.”

Yes he could. He had done it before.

Felicity knew she was going nowhere when Oliver returned to the chair.

“Thea please. Can you…”

“No, Felicity. Count me out. I won’t be involved in your discussions.”

Oliver was so proud of his little sister he could kiss her right now.

Why was he being so stubborn? A doctor came at the door “Ms Smoak, Mr Palmer his asking for you.” Oliver’s blood boiled.

“I’ll be right in.”

It pained him she was telling the truth. He didn’t want her to go back in, he wanted to take her and go home.

“Oliver…”

“I’ll be here when you’re ready to go home.” He said ending all possibility of further discussion.

“Okay.” And with a sigh Felicity got back inside.

Thea starting chanting “My big brother is jealous.”

“Shut up, Thea.”

“No this is too funny. Never watch you being jealous before so… it’s like find out an all-new you.”

“I’ve never been jealous like this before. It’s new for me too.”

“Wow, really? Then maybe I can help you with some advice. Having  more experience at it and all.”

He was game, nothing else to do around the corridor. He had already read all the notice board and health issues were becoming his expertise.

“The more you cling, the more people try to run away.  You must trust your partner. Trust Felicity. She loves you.”

That was really what it was about. She said she loved him. She did but he still felt lacking in some level.

“You’re smart. How did you get that smart?”

“Lots and lots of boyfriends.”

Thea saw Oliver turn red with chagrin.

“Please shut up. I regret I ask.”

Her laugh filled the cold corridor.

“Can you stay with me, Thea?”

“You’re set in waiting, aren’t you?”

“Quite set. Not leaving without Felicity.”

“Okay I’ll stay with you. But you are going to owe me big time.”


End file.
